


Art for SprinkledCupcake, Blood, Sand, and a Punch to the Face

by Oopsynini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Creepy, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsynini/pseuds/Oopsynini
Summary: This is a fan art of one of my favorite ongoing Naruto fanfictions. Blood, Sand, and a Punch in the Face by Sprinkledcupcake. The characters are hers, I just love them!
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Art for SprinkledCupcake, Blood, Sand, and a Punch to the Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprinkledcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledcupcake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood, Sand and a Punch to the Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554991) by [Sprinkledcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledcupcake/pseuds/Sprinkledcupcake). 



> This is a fan art of one of my favorite ongoing Naruto fanfictions. Blood, Sand, and a Punch in the Face by Sprinkledcupcake. The characters are hers, I just love them!  
> If you're interested in the fic itself, [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554991/chapters/53898079) is the link!


End file.
